


"You've Been Gone For Three Years."

by flamesofunknown



Series: V's Drabbles uwu [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Fluff. More stuff in the series of drabbles, M/M, Roy's been lonely, Verity waht arr ya doing?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:00:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamesofunknown/pseuds/flamesofunknown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy discovers the young man he's missed all these years. (Prompt: “you’ve been gone for three years” from my own collection of prompts)</p>
            </blockquote>





	"You've Been Gone For Three Years."

**Author's Note:**

> FMA drabble next. :D Roy/Ed :3   
> Prompt is the same as title (from my own set of private prompts.)

It had been a few months since the Elrics disappeared. Roy did not know what they did or where they went. 

The only thing he knew was that it broke his heart into small, tiny fragments. He missed Edward so badly. And he hoped Ed felt the same. 

The day wasn’t all that cold, but it was cold enough for Roy to wrap his longer black military coat around his frame, the frame that had thinned since Ed’s loss. He had missed at least one meal a day, sometimes going a day or two without a bite. It’s not like he didn’t want to live anymore. He just forgot. Good thing Riza would remind him to eat. 

Roy’s stomach gave a pathetic growl. His house had no food. Why would he buy any if he didn’t want to eat or he forgot 99.5 percent of the time? Roy trudged onwards and saw a figure curled in on himself, they wore no coat, and long gold hair streamed down his back. Roy stopped. 

The other shivered, clutching a right arm that was flesh. 

His left leg was drawn up to his chest. 

Roy drew in a gasp of air as he rushed over, neglected muscles whining in protest as he pushed himself onward. He slowed down once he neared the other, younger man and gently touched his shoulder. He jolted and looked up. His gold eyes were wide as he stared up at Roy. 

Roy felt like breaking down into tears as he leant down and pulled Ed to him. "Edward. You're home." He whispered. 

"Um, I’m not sure where I can start talking about what happened. And why I was gone."

"It doesn't matter. You've been gone for three years. You're here now." 

"Roy?" 

"Yes?" 

"I love you."

"So do I. I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> May be continued. Possibly. if there is enough interest in it. :3


End file.
